No Assembly Required: The 36th Annual Hunger Games, a SYOT
by h2opololuvr
Summary: *CURRENTLY OPEN SYOT* In the thirty some years that the Hunger Games have been played, the arenas have all been fairly similar: trees, lake, mountains, death. But this year, the new girl on the Gamemaker's squad was put in charge of the games, and she's not one to follow tradition. So strap in your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen, and get ready for unimaginable horror.


The large oaken room was filled with the murmurs of the Gamemakers, bursting with conversations about the upcoming Ball, how are the kids, is that a new haircut? It was only a preliminary meeting, with the games still a full nine months away, and nothing terribly important or interesting was to be discussed. Head Gammaker Crow lost on a rant about how the plummeting economy would affect this years' games. Boring stuff, really; and Capitol citizens just don't waste time on things that bore them. They didn't seem to grasp the concept, either, that money could not simply be reprinted, since that was how they managed to escape the First Recession that they had learned about in history classes. But as Cecilia Hawking arose from her place in the back of the banquet hall, it was as though some effervescent force sucked out all the chatter, all the bellowing laughs. Even the echoes seemed to suddenly cease out of shock.

Cecilia had only been on the Gamemaker's committee for all of two weeks. She was one of the last of her class at the Academy where all Capitol officials trained, and her position as one of the sole women on the committee didn't really gain her any respect. But what Cecilia lacked in formal training she made up for in experience. She was an artist of sorts. Like some artists worked in the Old Age with clay, or acrylics, Ceclia's medium was torture, beginning with her siblings and ending with the innocent masses. But despite her qualification, she was suddenly washed over with self-consciousness and nervously began twirling a strand of her sea foam hair through her recently-webbed fingers. In the light of her epiphany, she had risen quickly, spontaneously. Only now, as fifty pairs of surgically-modified eyes gaped at her in astonishment., did Cecilia realize how serious her predicament was. If Crow was displeased with her idea, these may be her last words.

Still, Cecilia was confident that her idea was good, that her decision to voice it was great. The games would put the contestants through a whole new layer of hell, in a way completely foreign to them. These games would be so unaligned with the usual that no amount of training could prepare anyone, and would involve even more psychological torture than the organized massacre of children usually involved. But most of all, these games would be free. Because this layer of hell that she was imagining? This hell was already there, no assembly required.

Licking her lips comically large lips, Cecilia now turned to Gamemaker crow.

"Sir, I think I know how to maximise both ratings and economical benifits," she said. And as she explained her idea to him, his lips turned up in a way that, if she hadn't been so persistently trained to not trust her own eyes, might have been mistaken as a smile.

* * *

Alrighty guys, this is a SYOT and it's open! for the uninformed, that means that YOU fill out a form to create a tribute, and I incorporate them into the story. According to weird regulation rules YOU MUST PM ME THE TRIBUTES, but PLEASE USE THE FORM I GIVE YOU! Remember, I don't want perfect characters, I want interesting characters. Not everybody can be "strong for their size and clever", we need some stupid people and maybe even a fat kid. Mental disorders, quirks, rediculous circumstances make these stories exciting. A BORING TRIBUTE IS A BLOODBATH TRIBUTE. And I know EVERYBODY wants to make their characters fall in love, but unfortunately there can only be so many romances during a massacre.

*****UPDATE: I HAVE RECIEVED NO MALE TRIBUTES, SINCE THERE ARE SO FEW MALES IF YOU SUBMIT ONE THERE IS A 0% CHANCE THEY"LL DIE WITHIN THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS AND YOUR CHARACTER SHALL RECEIVE POINTS FOR SUPPLIES*****

Oh and reasons why you should submit a tribute:

1. I have no life and definitely will continue this story.

2. As you have probably already guessed, this won't be your average "mountains lake forest" arena. Be prepared for some totally unique scenarios and the games to be played in a whole new way.

3. For those of you who enjoy sending your tributes gifts, I do have a system for rewarding "points" for things like likes, comments, unique characters, etc. But I'm not revealing the system or point count until the games start. Still, take this as encouragement to favorite and comment!

**oh, and i am a VERY partial god. if you REVIEW AND FAVORITE you just might make it out of the blood bath.**

without further adieu:

**OFfFICIAL TRIBUTE FORM FOR THE 36th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES**

**Name:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Physical appearance (be specific):**

**Personality:**

**Family (list names to use during reaping):**

**Friends (ditto):**

**Volunteered or reaped and why:**

**Background info (should be fairly long): **

**Strengths:**

**Strategy for the games:**

**Weaknesses (list at least 3):**

**interview strategy:**

**Thoughts on killing:**

**THoughts on capitol:**

**Open to alliances:**

**Open to Romance:**

**Token (optional but recommended):  
**

**District escort (optional):**

**Chariot outfit (optional):**

**Mentor (optional):**

**Anything else:**

And here are the sports available!

**District 1 (Luxuries): **

**M: **open

**F: **Lilly Hunter (18)

**District 2 (quarries, weaponry and peacekeepers):**

**M: *reserved***

**F: *reserved?***

**District 3 (electronics):**

**M:**

**F: Ember Palo (12)**

**District 4 (fishing):**

**M: **

F: Amidre Endurig (16)

**District 5 (power):**

**M:**

**F: *reserved***

**District 6 (Medicine):**

**M:**

**F:**

**District 7 (Lumber):**

**M:**

F:

**District 8 (Textiles):**

**M:**

**F: Paisley Wrights (17)**

**District 9 (grain and food processing):**

M:

**F: Lyla Valence (16)**

**District 10 (Livestock):**

**M:**

**F:**

**District 11 (Agriculture):  
**

**M:**

F: Brooke Lavon (15)

**District 12( Coal mining):**

**M:**

**F: Socket Deville (12)**

**Good luck and may the odds ever be in your favor.**


End file.
